Guinny and Herbert
by Someone Unlike You
Summary: After a heavy snowstorm, Herbert passes out in the snow. He is saved by the most unlikely of characters, and together, they'll have many adventures to conquer Club Penguin Island.
1. When we first meet

It was snowing hard, like never snowed before. It was one of the worst snowstorms of the year, and there was Herbert, trying to get to his base. He shivered. The cold was freezing, and he felt the fibers of his bones crackling with the cold. Despite having a thick coat of fur, Klutzy seemed to be hanging in the cold better than the polar bear.  
The crab walked in front, and Herbert was following him, giving heavy footsteps in the thick snow.  
Then Klutzy found himself walking alone.

He turned sideways. Where was the bear? Herbert was right behind him!

Klutzy began to worry, and went looking for him. With little effort, Klutzy found the polar bear lying in the snow.

He seemed to have passed out.

Klutzy worried for his friend. He touched him with one of his claws - Herbert was as cold as a corpse. Klutzy tried to drag him, but he was too heavy. Finally, the crab merely waited beside him, hoping he would to wake up.

After long waiting, Klutzy heard something in the grass. It was the sound of footsteps through the frozen leaves.  
Klutzy prepared to defend himself and the bear, when he noticed that the sound came from a kind of penguin. It looked like a penguin: it had a beak and black feathers on the chest, but it seemed to be covered by white fur. The creature had a long green hair, and two things hanging in the hair, which resembled flower buds.

Klutzy remained on alert. If that thing tried to hurt him or Herbert, she would have to deal with his sharp claws.

However, all the creature did was approaching Herbert curiously. It touched him with one of its flippers - Flippers fitted with three fingers - and recoiled in astonishment when it realized how cold Herbert was. It looked at Klutzy, who had an uncertain look.

"Where are you going?" - She said, her soft voice revealing that it was a girl.

Klutzy did not know if he should answer, or if she would understand anyway.  
He decided try.

"Click click clickety" - was the answer.

"Oh," she said. "And where is that?"

"Click click click click."

"Hmm." She pondered for a few seconds. "It's too far," she said, more to herself than to Klutzy.

The crab was impressed. He never thought a penguim would understand his language. It brought memories of when Gary tried to create a machine to encode his morse code, without success.  
And this wild penguin understood hm without any problem.  
She turned to Klutzy.

"You two will end up dying here," she said, concern in her voice. "Come, follow me".

She began to walk away, but Klutzy refused to to follow her.

She turned to them, and finally understood.

"Oh. We can't leave your friend here." And, holding Herbert with both arms, she began to pull him with tremendous force.

Klutzy began to follow her. He didn't know who she was, but he had to trust her. They were lost in the blizzard, and she was the only one who knew the way out.

Suddenly, Klutzy asked:

"Click click click clickety?"

"My name? It's Guinny," she replied. "Guinny the Yeti. What's yours?"

"Click click."

"Klutzy" she smiled. "What a funny name!"

Normally, Klutzy would have been offended, but her voice was so soft and weak that he could not bring himself to use his claws against her.

Following her out of the blizzard, Klutzy wondered where they were going.


	2. The Deal

Guinny took Klutzy and Herbert to a frozen lake in front of a big mountain.

"I live down this mountain, in a cave," she said.

"Click click click?" - Klutzy asked.

"It's easy. We will have to swim." - She replied, dropping Herbert down.

Guinny broke the ice punching it with one hand, opening a huge hole. Cold water flowed underneath. She then put Herbert on her back with some difficulty, and plunged into the water. Klutzy followed her.

They swam under the mountain for a few minutes, until they reached the cave. The cave was dry and relatively warm compared to the blizzard outside. A lantern on a table illuminated the place.

Guinny put Herbert on the floor and leaned against his chest, trying to hear his breathing. He seemed to have drowned while they were swimming.  
She pressed his chest repeatedly, and, luckily, Herbert began to wake up and cough up the water he had swallowed. Guinny smiled with relief.

"Where ..?" - he looked at Guinny , his vision somewhat blurry. Soon his vision became clear, and he saw the penguin smiling at him, Klutzy right by her side.

"A penguin!" - He stood up, looking around.

"I wouldn't say I'm a penguin", Guinny said, "But I think I can be distant relative of them."

"Where am I? And who are you?"

"My name is Guinny, Guinny the Yeti. You fainted in the snow, and I saved you two. You're in my house now." She explained.

This infuriated Herbert. Now he owed his life to a penguin - no, worse yet, he owed a "thank you" to her. He searched for an exit - but everywhere he saw was surrounded by water. He turned to her.

"Well, penguin, I suppose your noble attitude deserves some sort of recognition. When I dominate the Island, I'll let you in a privileged position."

"A simple'' thank you'' is good for me," she smiled.

Herbert looked at her as if he were to devour her right there. "Where is the exit?"

"You won't tell me ''thanks''?" - She asked, ignoring his question.

"... No. I have my pride, ok?" - He said, growling.

"All right .. if you will not say ''thank you'', you'll have to thank me otherwise." - She said, already having something in mind.

"Did you hear what I said, you fool? When I dominate the island I'll let you .."

"I dispense positions" - she said. "What I want is to tag along with you."

"What-what?"

"That's right. You know, I've never seen a creature like you before. I think I can learn a lot from you! So let me go along, please?"

"No! No penguin is going to get in my plans!"

"I can help you with your plans if you want."

Herbert did not show it, but that part began to interest him.

"Do you have any notion of machinery?" - He asked.

"I've built my own telescope. C'mon, I can help you!"

Herbert pondered for a moment. It would be nice to have a hand more, no doubt.

"Very well then," he said. "If this is a way of saying thanks without having to say "thank you", you can be my assistant."

"Yay!" - She celebrated with Klutzy.

"Now, where is the exit?"

"Oh, the exit? You need to go by swimming." - She said.

Herbert felt his heart stop beating. "S-swimming?"


End file.
